


Scramble Falls Season One

by Space_Dragon_Lord



Series: Scramble Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dragon_Lord/pseuds/Space_Dragon_Lord
Summary: We've all heard of Gravity Falls, and mast are familiar with the many fan-created alternate universes. Well then, buckle up and join Dipper and Mabel on an adventure in a new universe with new characters and watch how much this scramble really affects them.





	Scramble Falls Season One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relativity Falls Season 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610021) by [KittyKatBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella). 



_"Ahhh, Summer Break. A time for leisure, romance, and knitting new beanies. . . Unless you're a Pines"_

   A billboard labelled: "Welcome to Gravity Falls" on a cliff in the woods is suddenly burst through by a golf cart with two children in it being pursued by what seems to be a giant. The cart and the two children (who are screaming and driving like maniacs) fall onto a path below and crazily swerve all over the place but maintain a constant speed. The front of the cart looses some foliage and reveals a large brown question mark, the side of the cart has a sticker saying: What is the Mystery Shack? in all Caps. They Drive off another small (about 4 foot tall) cliff as trees start falling behind them and groaning sounds are heard. 

   "It's getting closer!" the girl in the golf cart shotgun seat yells as she turns around. She has brown hair and eyes, braces, a light blue tank top, and a sparkly purple beanie that says "Meow Wow!" with a cat on it. Next to her is a boy at the same age that has the same colored hair and eyes and a hideously torn green hoodie. The shadow of the creature they're running from looms over them, engulfing the entire cart. As the creature reaches for them, they drive up a ramp shaped rock and fly several feet into the and spin around in a full circle and lands with a  _THUD!_

 _"My name is Mable. The guy driving this thing is my bro, Dipper! You might wanna know why we're running for our lives in a golf cart from a creature made of nightmares. Don't worry! There's a perfectly good_ and _non-confusing explanation"_

_[bradbreeck: gravity falls theme song soundcloud.com](https://soundcloud.com/bradbreeck/gravity-falls-theme-song) _

_"Let's rewind! BWOOOOOOOOOOP! Done! It all started when our parents wanted us to get some fresh air. They sent us up North to this cool place called: Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at a family friend's house in the woods."_

"This attic is amazing!" Mabel says, hanging up rainbow and cat posters, "Check out all my splinters!!!" She is now wearing a pink tank top and a similar colored beanie with a shooting star leaving a rainbow trail. Dipper walks in backwards, his hoodie no longer torn and with a huge backpack, and turns around to see a badger resting comfortably on his bed. The badger wakes up and snarls at him.

   Dipper states the obvious "And there's a goat on my bed"

   Mabel walks up and says "Hey friend!" with a huge smile on her face as she tries to hug it. The badger jumps onto her beanie and nestles in to sleep. "Oh! Yes you can live on my my head. Ha ha ha ha!"

    _"My brother says I tend to look alot on the bright side of things"_

"YAAAAAY!! GRASS!!" Mabel yells as she rolls down a grassy hill behind a tree where dipper was reading. A woodpecker stood on his head and pecked at it. He has a pen in his mouth.

    _"I was having a great time, but bro-bro was pretty on edge"_

A guy in a monstrous gopher mask jumps out at Dipper, scaring away the bird and causing dipper to fall over in terror. The man leans back and takes off the mask to reveal a pear shaped head with little wisps of a mustache and a green fez with a melting question mark on it. He wore a black suit with shoulder pads and a maroon bow-tie.

   He starts laughing and looks at Dipper to say "Sorry, dude, but that was priceless"

    _"And then there was the family friend: that guy. Or, as he wanted it, Step-Grunkle Soos. We just called him Grunkle Soos. He had turned his house into a museum for fake weird stuff that he liked to call The Mystery Shack. The biggest mystery is where he gets all the taxidermy."_

Soos leads a group of tourists through a long room filled with obviously fake attractions like a pterodactyl and a monkey stitched to a fish. Eventually he stops at a Sasquatch exhibit and gestures over to a rabbit with glued on buff arms and a six pack with antlers just as the Sasquatch looses an eye.

   "Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the legendary Six-Packalope!" Soos yells. The tourists turn and oooh! and take pictures of it.

    _"And guess who got to work there!"_

Dipper is sweeping the floor next to Mabel and sighs. Mabel has a huge smile on her face as she reaches for what looks like a giant eight ball. A cane with a fake goat eye whips out from Soos's hand and points at Mabel.

   "Hey, dawg. Don't touch the merch, dawg."


End file.
